


大切な人へ

by Triglav



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: 中学三年级的一天。





	大切な人へ

木更津淳昨晚没睡好。  
晨训时野村问他缘何如此安静，跟人点头权当问候，柳泽说睡梦里听见淳翻腾半夜，直至破晓方才安生，阿淳你到底怎么了的说，下午练习赛没问题吧的说。淳面色如常跟在裕太身后跑圈，半晌才答，抱歉我没倒好时差。  
这是个冷笑话。  
从千叶的家中到位于东京的圣鲁道夫，不过数十公里距离，何来时差一说，况且自四月开学以来他已经有一整个月都待在学校，周末和家住山形县的观月在部室里相对无言。  
这大约是他最近持续胃痛的原因之一。  
今年的地区赛还有不久便要开始，观月制定的训练日程堪称恐怖，一天下来全身肌肉仿佛都自说自话脱离控制。淳有时候会怀念在六角的生活，海边的烧烤，树和首藤挖出的漂亮贝壳，深夜部室里的恐怖片，球拍用坏了拿去让老爷爷换上新的线，看黑羽飞踢天根，金黄沙滩上日复一日的海潮声，双打搭档远不如现在的这位聒噪，站在球网的同一侧，比赛时眼神刹那交互，清晰明了决定下一步的战术。  
可如今的木更津亮会是他的对手。  
淳的耳机里放着佐伯前几天给他推荐的法语歌，轻缓悠扬的女声也不知道在唱些什么，以前亮总是嘲笑佐伯在音乐方面的喜好像女孩子，不想自己的孪生兄弟对这一类意味不明的风格亦是颇为欣赏。而淳记得亮的柜子里有很多椎名林檎的专辑，他似乎很偏爱她的打舌音，对时下流行的少女偶像团体则不屑一顾。  
上一次跟亮说话，还是在一个月前的JR线车站。那时亮执意替淳拎行李箱上楼梯，淳只背着书包两手空空，站在检票闸机外，亮偶尔也表现得像个合格的兄长。他说东京的四月挺冷的，小心感冒。  
淳说，好。  
亮说你加油练习，关东大赛见。  
淳说，嗯。  
亮说如果你谈恋爱，要把那女生带回来让我跟佐伯检验质量。  
淳说，知道了。  
他接过行李箱，走向月台的途中并没有回头。  
后来他往家里打电话，接听的不是父亲就是母亲，木更津亮一直以各种各样的理由拒绝话筒，淳在圣鲁道夫的宿舍里对母亲说没关系，亮就是这样，他什么时候想跟我说话了再让他听。  
他想只要自己不说，木更津亮怕是永远不会知道自己去东京念书的动因起源于观月闹出的一场乌龙，他的双胞胎哥哥智商够高，有些事情却总是弄不明白——也没有弄明白的必要，淳自觉他丢脸还没丢到那个份上。  
他沉默着跑完一整圈，野村和柳泽还在小声争论淳昨晚一夜没睡究竟是在干什么，裕太似是嫌他们太烦，加快速度跑到队伍前方和赤泽并行。淳想了想，开口提醒那两个人，认真点，观月初在看着你。  
二人俱是一凛，缩了缩脖子闭口不言，淳双目放空，想自己果然还是把那本《1984》留在了千叶。

木更津亮在发呆。  
他一向不喜数学课的凝重氛围，大学刚毕业的女教师只知照本宣科，代数并非他的专长，可国三的几何内容都安排在第二学期。笔记在桌上摊了一个月，第三页之后仍是空白一片，课本的边边角角偶有不着调的信笔涂鸦，网球场、挤挤挨挨的国小学生、以黑羽天根为主角的四格漫画，其余时间他都转着笔出神，美其名曰思考人生。兴致来了草草涂几笔作业，剩下的问佐伯或是树借来参考；以前淳会写好国文和数学放在他桌上，亮负责物理和化学，做题随心所欲，从不担保正确率。  
他们说木更津亮是个天才，即使课堂表现懒散，考试成绩却堪称父母的骄傲。亮不关心这些赞誉，国中的课业不是什么难事，他随手便能取得很高的偏差值。社团活动、未来计划和操心弟弟占去他人生的大部分，虽然佐伯总说明明是他弟弟在照顾他。  
「木更津同学，请回答……木更津同学？」  
亮终于感到全班的目光都聚焦在自己身上。  
「请回答课本第六十三页的第二道例题。」  
上课才五分钟，他连课本都没拿出来，桌面空旷，只一个笔袋一支笔。  
后座的女生用笔帽轻手轻脚戳他的背，低声说出一个答案。亮面无表情地站起身，停顿一秒，说：  
「最大值是18。」  
是正确的答案，女教师怀疑地看着他，最后还是没说什么。亮坐下时感觉胃部隐隐作痛，他继续转笔，直到临时小测验的卷子发下来，身后女孩的笔帽又有了动静，亮难得认真做完三道繁难题目，把演算过程写在草稿纸上，捏一个纸团不露声色丢到座位底下，权作致谢。  
他像往常一样收拾书包，像往常一样没跟任何人打招呼就离开教室，像往常一样翘了部活去天台吹风，像往常一样很快被佐伯找到。  
染了银发的国三男生安静地走到他身前，亮躺在这一米七四身高落下的阴影里表情闲适继续看云，佐伯无奈地说，经理大人你可要以身作则啊。  
其实最开始，木更津亮并不想当这个网球部经理。  
上一届的学姐毕业之后这个职位便空出来，佐伯看看新任部长葵，说这次还是别让女孩子来担当为妙。黑羽笑得一脸莫测高深，说上次把淳拐去东京的那个叫水野还是什么的卷发男不也是经理吗，这次的经理就交给阿亮来做如何，天根、首藤和树皆是了然的表情，唯独葵看看佐伯又看看亮，满脸疑惑，后者咬牙切齿说好，可以，算你们狠。  
然而实际上，佐伯一人身兼三职，部长、副部长和经理的活都是他在干。若是淳还在，尚能替他分担些许，亮闲极无聊甚至觉得他的孪生弟弟就是因为这个理由临阵脱逃去了圣鲁道夫，多不讲朋友义气。  
他晃晃悠悠跟着佐伯回到球场，树和天根刚比完一局，黑羽在挨个纠正国小学生们的挥拍姿势，首藤的班级放课放得晚，这会儿还在做热身，葵看到亮出现激动异常，说木更津学长来跟我比赛吧！亮用轻飘飘一句「懒得」把任劳任怨的佐伯推出去，佐伯对付小孩子的经验着实充足，他说我和亮两个人之间的赢面是五五分成，你跟我比赛就相当于跟亮比，何况亮更喜欢双打。  
亮的动作几不可察地顿了一下，只有正面对着他的天根看出来了。比大多数学长都要高的国二男生刚想开口说些什么，被亮直截了当地制止：  
「别。」  
树说他开发出了新招，亮不妨跟他比一场试试威力，也被拒绝。木更津亮坐在场边，似乎他跟着佐伯走下天台的全部意义就是表现一下「是的我来部活了」，跟葵换场的间隙佐伯走到他身旁，问道：  
「胃疼？」  
「不是我，是淳。」  
「你们还真是心有灵犀……」  
「多谢夸奖。」  
就连亮自己也觉得这个类似心电感应的能力非常匪夷所思。每年学校的体检，查出有慢性胃炎的只有淳，自己的身体健康得能与佐伯比肩，可每次淳胃痛，亮也要陪着他遭罪。哪怕现在他的孪生兄弟身在东京，这种神奇的通感依然能超越空间上的遥远距离。  
亮决定今晚去关心一下淳的身体状况，就像之前的无数次那样。

「耶路撒冷是应许之地。」  
淳的视线顺着这行文字向下。  
下午的部活他终于还是熬不过去，吞了片止痛药就坐在球场边看赤泽和金田对练，温和的国二男生在单打独斗这方面总差了些火候。他看着黄绿色的小球在面前来来往往觉得有些无聊，书包里放着一册西方史相关的书籍，专业性不强，更偏向于文学，正好读来消耗时间。  
相比世界史，淳更醉心于日本史，家里战国武将相关的研究作品摆满一整书柜，亮笑他书痴，淳大方承认是啊没错我就是。就像亮怕热淳怕冷，母亲给两个人准备的午餐便当截然不同，他们在阅读的涉猎方面也兴趣迥异，亮偏爱漫画和理科类书籍，对文学性的作品统统不感冒，书架上一排天体物理量子力学和热武器博览，佐伯建议他大学考东大，硕士阶段再去美国做专业研究；而据亮的说法，淳「罹患历史狂热」，严重文科偏科，日本史在国中时几乎就修到精通，战国武将的生平如数家珍，只知加缪左拉不知普朗克薛定谔，也就数学成绩还能见人。  
场上是国一学生的惯例练习赛，淳头也不抬闪避不慎出界的网球，柳泽做完体能训练探过头来，说阿淳这本书一点意思也没有的说，你为什么能看得这么入迷的说，淳笑笑，合上书页没有回答。  
他起身走向正在场边指点江山的观月，说明自己今天身体不适要早退回宿舍休息。观月对自己特意去六角挖来的人才（虽然挖错了人）挺看重，毕竟圣鲁道夫的网球部成员中也就淳还算是个能商量事情的对象。卷发的球队经理当即批示说可以，淳远远知会了赤泽一声，解下额前红色布带，转身离开球场。  
他回宿舍在桌上摊开英文作业，感觉头脑昏昏沉沉也不知道自己写了些什么，浴室的热水时段刚开始他就迅速冲完澡，没去食堂吃晚饭，换好睡衣爬进被窝，下一秒便睡得人事不知。

木更津亮的父亲在欧洲出差，银行在日内瓦总部的事务，需要作为东京分部项目负责人的他去述职；他的母亲在家务之余，有插花课堂的兼职，这两天和作为学生的那些新婚主妇去箱根度温泉旅行假。家里两层楼的房子，这个星期只有亮一个人，是以佐伯跟父母打了招呼，整理了一包睡衣牙刷随身听，部活结束就坐在亮的单车后座跟他回家。  
亮边奋力踩脚踏板边抱怨佐伯你好像比我重六公斤，为什么是我骑车，佐伯云淡风轻地答你以前又不是没载过我，我代替你跟葵比了一场现在走路也很艰难，若是淳他一定会体谅我的辛苦……  
亮觉得自己大概是世界上唯一一个知道佐伯虎次郎的真面目的人，是的，就连淳也不知道，因为他们两个表露在外的性格都是同样地温和好说话，君子之交淡如水，亮却清楚这两个人的本性都与自己一般恶劣。  
晚饭是佐伯煮的咖喱，不慎放多了水，有点糊，亮没有对此说什么，照单全收地吃完。他们三个人里厨艺最好的是淳，佐伯其次，二者当中的距离大约是天堑，然而凡是别人煮的东西，只要不至难吃得像猪食，亮都能怀着愉快的心情解决。  
话是这么说，他仍想念淳的手艺，尤其是他做的炸物——那几乎比母亲做的还好吃。  
晚上先用浴室的人是佐伯，亮洗完澡吹完头发穿着条裤衩光着背就走出来，佐伯正用亮的电脑开着外放跟淳聊Skype，瞄了他一眼说你也不怕冷，胃疼就好好穿衣服。亮语气嘲讽，说这话你还是跟淳说去吧，我敬谢不敏。

淳睡了五个多小时刚起床，睁开眼睛便知道自己正在发烧，他吞下今天的第二粒药片——这次是退烧药——吃了点柳泽顺手带回宿舍的凉掉的拌面，抱着电脑去有wifi的宿舍楼活动室蹭网。为了省电，日光灯只开头顶一盏，观月坐在他旁边查资料，不时往文档里记着什么。淳戴着头戴式耳机开Skype，面色青白眼睛浮肿整个人状若鬼魂，吓得佐伯差点从椅子上摔下来。  
于是淳回去好好洗了把脸，再来跟他聊天。  
一刻钟后亮突然出现在他屏幕上，不耐烦地把佐伯的脸推到一边。他的双胞胎哥哥对他说：  
「胃疼就别吃冷的东西，几岁了啊你。」  
淳面不改色地说我没有。  
亮冷笑着说你当然有，这种事你哥我怎么可能不知道，多喝热水，你一疼我这就有感觉，下次再这样我一小时后就出现在你面前找你算账。  
淳没来由地觉得烦躁，他刚皱起眉，佐伯在那边见势不妙就打圆场：哈哈哈亮那是关心你，淳你偶尔也听听他的话，你看他这衣服穿得多整齐，你睡衣外好歹也披件外套你说是不是，东京晚上挺冷的吧——  
于是言语竟至无味。亮干巴巴地说我过得不错爸妈也都挺好，家里想养条狗你觉得怎样，淳干巴巴地答我在圣鲁道夫也挺开心的网球方面有所彻悟，养狗当然没问题，我比较喜欢大型犬。旁边观月敏锐地从淳的语气中察觉到情况不对，他自忖是外人也不好多说什么，欲言又止地望了淳好几眼，最后关掉文档网页收起电脑，说，木更津君，你身体不舒服的话还是早点睡觉。  
我的球队经理让我早点睡觉。淳如是转述，语调平直毫无起伏。  
亮说噢，那就早点睡吧，再见。说完他伸手长按笔电的关机键，佐伯惊讶地望着他。  
看什么，亮说，早点睡。

木更津家孪生兄弟的床是上下铺，下铺是淳上铺是亮，淳去东京之后卧室就是亮的天下，二人份的书架书桌和床包括淳的CD与漫画尽在他掌握。佐伯说自己睡不习惯下铺，看着床板觉得憋闷，亮嫌他事多，但还是把上铺留给佐伯。母亲上星期刚洗过淳的被褥，纯棉布料上阳光的气味尚未消散，亮的长发散在枕巾上，仍是轻微的胃疼，感觉自己睡不着。  
约是十一点半，佐伯的声音突然从上方传来：  
「你高中打算考去东京？」  
「是啊，」亮说，惊讶于佐伯也没睡着，「圣鲁道夫的高中部，去把淳收到的情书全部据为己有。」  
「那我再告诉你一件事，」佐伯说，「淳今天告诉我他高中打算回千叶读。」  
「……」木更津亮突然不知道该说什么。  
「他说圣鲁道夫没有人把你和他弄混，很没意思，也收不到本来应该交给你的情书……他还说千叶的女孩子比东京的好，至少她们写的情书他看得懂。」  
亮一言不发地躺了几分钟，然后他动作轻捷起身下床，拿起书桌上的手机赤着脚走出去顺手关好卧室的门，连通讯录也没翻，动作纯熟地按了一串数字，拨出，是淳的号码。  
一秒钟都不到，那边便接起电话。  
「你怎么还不睡。」亮用了陈述句。  
「胃疼。」淳的回答更简洁。  
「睡眠不足的你无法打败我，快去睡。」亮说。  
电波彼端很安静，圣鲁道夫的宿舍里大约早已熄灯，亮听见淳的呼吸陡然急促了几分。  
「其实……我突然不是那么想打败你了。」淳说。  
一直以来都是平手，到现在，结果似乎没有那么重要。亮几乎可以脱口而出淳想说的这句话。  
重要的，是想与你并肩作战的心情。  
「打败我也好不打败我也好，怎样都好，快去睡。」亮说，「晚安。」  
「……晚安。」过了很久，久到亮快要错觉淳轻缓的呼吸就在咫尺之遥，他的双胞胎弟弟这样安静地回道。

国三的木更津亮转战单打。  
国三的木更津淳有了新的搭档。他习惯在球场上沉默，因为即使把自己的想法说出口，能真正理解他的人，却不在身旁。  
最重要的心情，最重要的事，最重要的比赛，最重要的快乐，只会留给那个最重要的人。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 2013年大概11月份（或者更早）写的故事，距今差不多六年，我变了很多，但是故事里的他们没有变。


End file.
